


A Daydream

by nerdiebeauty



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, F/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdiebeauty/pseuds/nerdiebeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want to get up from bed, but someone won't let you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Corny title, but this was my very first fanfic I wrote a while back. 
> 
> Connor X Reader *blushing intensifies* (• ε •)
> 
> Warning: a little NSFW
> 
> Enjoy <3

Early morning. The room is dimly lit as the sun shines dimlythrough the drapes. The air is still, somewhat cool. A slight chill ticklesyour nose.

Still in bed, you wake up, feeling somewhat refreshed. Yourmind is still in a dream state, but you feel awake.

Springs of the mattress shift behind you. You stir to getout of bed, but something is preventing you from leaving. Something heavy and warm against your back, pressing against you.

Not something, but someone.

Manly hands grasp at your sides, tugging you closer and hardening their grip as if they never want to let you go; as if they want you to stay in bed a little longer.

But you are not alarmed. You know who this is. You know this grip all too well. No one else could have such a gentle hold on you than Connor did. So unknowingly, you oblige to this unspoken request.

Calloused fingers slowly caress your arm up and down as you feel his hot breath against your neck. You can feel him smile against you as he tries to sneak his hand over your breast, under your shirt, then lightly teasing your nipple.

You let out a slight moan against your body’s consent. Connor kissed the back of your neck as a reward.

Wait, you said to yourself, this is too early in the morning for this.

Coming to your senses, you straight out asked “What are you doing?”

“Making you feel good,” he whispered bluntly.

Before you could even protest, you didn’t realize that his other hand was already down your panties, teasing your outer folds slightly. You gasp at the sudden action then immediately bit your lip, giving off another light moan in the process.

You probably knew that protesting now was futile. Connor knew your body too well. He knew exactly what to do to get your gears going, and sometimes you even hated him for it. And yet, you remain to do as he pleased.

Taking his middle finger, he split your outer folds. You let out a sharp moan as you feel him caress your sensitive nub in slow but firm circular motions. Biting your lip harder from slight embarrassment, you open your legs slightly, hoping he wouldn’t notice, to give him further access.

But of course, he noticed, and slightly chuckled at the thought.

His hand squeezed firmer on your breast. His fingers pinched tighter at your nipples, teasing you even further. Both of his hand movements became firmer and faster.

You start breathing heavily at these sensations. You try to lie still, but your hips, as though having a mind of their own, started to gyrate. You can feel a warm sensation building up in your loins. Your arm slowly rises to grasp the back of his head for support. He chuckles at your movements while nibbling at your neck.

_That chuckle! That sweet seductive chuckle! Damn this man for knowing your weak points._

As if Connor couldn’t get any more daring, he took the same finger that was rubbing your nub and slowly inserted it inside of you. You make a slight face at the intrusion, but you know he knew what he was doing. Even though you’ve never had sex with him yet, with all he was doing, he would know how to prepare you when the time had come.

He slowly pumped this finger in and out of you, watching your face to see what movements made you moan the loudest. Then came a second finger. It was tight, but all the wetness he caused helped slip it in with little to no pain.

Breaths turned into moans. You’re starting to moan louder and faster as he continues this pace for what seems like an eternity, his pace increasing by the minute. Your body starts to convulse as your hand in his hair tightens as well as the one gripping the sheets. He starts kissing you from your shoulder all the way up to your ear.

You felt so close. Even Connor knew you were close.

With a smug look on his face, he licked your earlobe, and that was all you needed to finish.

And then out of nowhere…

You finally wake up, blushing, embarrassed and a hot mess.


End file.
